Meet the Boyfriend
by Maddie's Lullaby
Summary: Nico's boyfriend wants to officially meet Hades. But when the almighty God of the Underworld misunderstands the situation, and when the Olympian Gossip gets involved, things can get a little out of hands. Especially when you try to run from the scariest immortal in Olympus. Rated for homosexual couple. /!\Warning: Blood of Olympus spoilers/!\ SOLANGELO !


**Meet the boyfriend**

"Neeks?"

Nico tensed. Whenever Will used that nickname, something bad happened.

"I know you want to keep our relation secret but… I would like to meet your dad…"

Cross that. _This_ was worse than bad.

"No."

"Come on!" He whined.

"Not happening."

"Pleaaaaase."

Oh no. He was using the puppy eyes.

"Nope! Nothing you will say or do would make me change my mind."

* * *

"Uhm… Dad?"

His father encouraged him to speak with a gesture of his hand, his mouth being too full to answer.

"My… aherm… My boyfriend wants to meet you."

The almighty, terrifying and powerful god of the Underworld choked on his chicken.

* * *

"BROTHER! THIS IS A _DISASTER_!" Hades yelled before bursting into tears and sobs.

Poseidon patted him on the back.

"What happened?"

"My son… M-My son… is dating yours…"

The patting stopped.

"Wait… WHAT?"

"Nico told me yesterday that his boyfriend wanted to meet me! I cannot believe he chose _your_ son!"

"Hey! What's wrong with my son?"

"HE'S YOUR SON!"

Poseidon shrugged. Then, realisation hit him in the face like a brick in a very Jason-like manner…

"Hey! Isn't Percy still dating Annabeth?"

"Uh-oh… If Athena hears that your son is cheating on his daughter… This is going to be bad…," warned Hermes.

"Hermes?! What the hell? Were you evesdropping?"

"Dude. I'm the gods' messenger. I need to know everything!"

"Well, you keep it to yourself. If Athena hears that, it's game over."

* * *

"Ouch!"

"Spill," Athena said, still pulling on Hermes' ear.

"No!"

"I. Said. _Spill_."

"But… Hades and Poseidon will kill me."

"Better them then me."

Thinking about it, Athena was a hundred times more terrifying than two thirds of the Big Three. Heck, she was more terrifying than _the_ _three thirds_ of the Big Three, considering that Hades spent his time getting depressed in the Underworld, Poseidon did nothing but complain about pollution and go fishing, and Zeus tried (and failed) to keep it in his pants and had to be yelled at by Hera, which made him lose all credit. So Athena for the win!

"OkayPercyischeatingonAnnabethwithNico."

"POSEIDON!"

* * *

Hera had an exasperated sigh.

"Why are you hiding behind the couch?"

"Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuush!"

"If Athena finds us, we're dead meat."

"You can't die, you're gods…"

"Worse. She'll make us suffer for the rest of our immortal lives!"

"Well, Hades' butt is sticking out of behind the couch. It's not a really good hiding spot."

"POSEIDON! HADES!"

"Gottagoseeyou!"

* * *

"Why is it always you two trampling on my flowers?!" Demeter asked, exasperated.

"Athena wants to kill us."

"Yeah."

"Oh? Isn't it because Percy is two-timing on Annabeth?"

"How do you kn…?"

"I WILL KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!"

"KYAAAAAA!"

* * *

"Wassup?"

After a very high pitched scream that would have costed them their credibility in front of the demi-gods, the two _not-so-terrifying_ powerful deities started to breath again after Apollo almost made them pee in their pants.

"Athena was looking for you guys."

"She wants to skin us alive!"

"Strangle us!"

"Hang us to the ceiling to be eaten by her owls!"

"Eerrr… Ooookaaaaay… Isn't this because of the whole Percy-Nico thing?"

"You know too?!"

"Yeah! I heard the Stolls found them in Dionysus' hats closet!"

"Wha…"

"RUN! SHE'S COMING!"

"NYAAAA!"

* * *

"Tell me everything! Is it true that Jake Mason caught Nico and Percy doing not so innocent stuff in the Forge?" Aphrodite asked, with a big smile and pleading eyes.

"What the He…?!"

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry brother… It's been a crazy weekend…"

"Tell me about it! Now I've gotta upload my Pernico blog! Tell me more!"

"Perni… NEVER!" Hades yelled.

"Eeerrr… Brother."

"ME ALIVE, PERNICO WILL SINK!"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, YOU OLD GEEZER? THEY ARE FREAKING ADORABLE!"

"HADES, ARE YOU GONNA LISTEN TO ME?!"

"WHAT?!"

"THE BEAST IS COMING?"

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? RUN!"

* * *

"So, according to what _I_ heard, Annabeth was dumped in front of the whole Camp. And after that, Percy and Nico ran off and had… aherm… fun, in the attic."

"Noooo? Where they keept the old Oracle?!"

"Yes! Exactly!"

"I heard it happened in the lake, though."

"The lake?! Just like with An…"

"Shhhhh!"

The door of the temple opened as the talking stopped and a furious Athena came in, mumbling about "stupidity being hereditary" and a few, but very graphic, ways of killing Hades and Poseidon. Accompanied by, of course, a very colorful language.

"Such language, Athena!" Aphrodite commented, amused, as Artemis was laughing at Hera's horrified expression.

"Oooh! I didn't even know _that one_ existed!" The eternal maiden commented, still giggling.

"This is _it_! If Fishface's son breaks my daughter's heart, I will _vaporize_ both of them! And their fathers! These morons…"

"Well… I'd be you, Athena, I'd go tell Annabeth before something bad happens."

"You mean something worse than this?"

"I mean, he's already shared an underwater kiss with Nico."

"And dumped her in front of the Camp."

* * *

It was a quiet and peaceful day on Mount Olympus. Poseidon and Hades, fearing the potential danger, were walking on thin ice. Both were waiting for their angry niece to burst out of Olympus knows where and Chase after them, threatening to impale them on her spear. But the goddess was nowhere to be seen.

"Finally!"

"Shut up! She might be hiding somewhere!"

"Relax, brother, she's gone."

"Athena, you mean?" Hebe, who was passing by, said.

"Yeah."

"She left this morning. She looked _pissed_. I think Thanatos even peed himself."

"P…Pissed? Like in… angry…?"

"She was _raging_! Never seen her so red!"

"Well… Thank Olympus, she left!"

"Yeah! But, I mean, she's gonna traumatize the whole Camp!"

Poseidon and Hades, who had started walking away, stopped.

"The… The Camp?"

"Yeah! The Half-Blood Camp!"

"She left for the Half-Blood Camp? Pissed?"

Uh-oh.

"Hebe…? Why did she leave?"

"I don't know, something about some camper cheating on one of her kids. After the others told her about the poor child being dumped in front of the Camp and something about a kiss and a lake. What was his name, again? P-something!"

The two gods had a look of complete horror on.

"Peter? Or was it…"

"Was it… Was it Percy?"

"Oh, yeah! That was it! Percy! Said she would rip his heart out and give it to the vultures. Poor Percy kid."

The look on Poseidon's face was enough.

"Wait? Percy… Percy like _your son_ Percy?"

"HADES, GET YOUR ASS HERE, SHE'S GONNA KILL MY SON!"

* * *

A lot of weird things had happened to Percy Jackson, already. But he couldn't help being surprised when, after practice, in the middle of his oh-so-deserved lunch, he found himself hanging upside down, his ankle in his girlfriend's mother's hand. And she looked extremely angry.

"Now what, Jackson? You think you can dump _my_ daughter _without facing the consequences_?"

"What the…? Annabeth!"

"Mother! Put him down!"

"Still defending him after what he did?!"

"What did you do again, Seaweed Brain?"

"Wait? Dump your daughter?"

"Dump? You're breaking up with me?!"

"No!"

Athena raised an eyebrow. The rest of the campers didn't move, afraid to do anything that would piss her off even more.

"Oh, so you still didn't tell her? Guess the others heard wrong. Annabeth, dear, he's cheating on you."

" _What_?!"

"Say that again?"

"Shut up, Jackson! Don't pretend to be innocent! I know what's going on!"

"Athena! Put my son down!" Poseidon yelled, appearing in front of the Camp, pulling Hades by the sleeve.

"Let go of me! Ouch!" His brother let out, falling on his butt.

"Dad!" Percy shrieked, relieved.

"Dad!" Nico shouted, covering his face, embarrassed.

A bright light shone through the Camp. It faded out, leaving a small patch of grass burnt, and, in the middle…

"… Dad?" Will, very astonished, asked.

"I'm here! Aphrodite told me everyone was here and that it would be fun! Did I miss anything?"

"Just Athena accusing me of cheating."

"Are you?!"

"No!"

"YES HE IS! WITH HADES' KID!"

"WHAT THE…?"

"You're cheating on me with Nico?!"

"Wait?! Nico! You're with Percy?"

"NO!"

"Is Pernico happening?" Jason squealed, a huge grin on his face.

The son of Zeus looked expectedly at his best friend. Grumbling, Leo handed over a little pouch full of drachmas.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

Nico earned a death glare from Athena, but the silence fell on the camp.

"Who the Hades told you that Percy was cheating on Annabeth with me?"

"You did!" His father reminded him.

"I did?!"

"He did?"Will said, an eyebrow cocked, arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah! You told me your boyfriend wanted to meet me!"

"Boyfriend? Nico has a boyfriend?"

Nico turned around and glared at the Camp.

"Yeah. I like guys. Got a problem?"

No one dared to speak.

"Oh!" The actual boyfriend piped before starting to laugh.

"Why are you laughing? I'm still hanging upside down!"

"I'm not dating Percy! Dad, I was talking about Will!"

A concert of "What?!" echoed through the cafeteria, so loud that nobody heard Apollo chocking on his popcorn.

"Crap. Now we're not in a secret relationship anymore."

Will just laughed. Leo faced Jason with a smile. Disappointed, he handed back the Latino his money. Piper cleared her throat. Groaning, Jason dug through his pocket and dropped a few coins in his girlfriend's open palm. Satisfied, she kissed his cheek.

"… Wait? So… Kelp Brain is not cheating on you?"

"Mother. He wouldn't do that!"

"Oh…"

"Uhh… With all due respect… Could you put me down?"

He fell on the ground with a _thump_.

"I guess my work here is over," Athena said, shrugging, before disappearing like she didn't just go ballistic over he daughter's boyfriend for nothing.

"SOLANGELO IS HAPPENING!" A daughter of Aphrodite yelled.

A dozen of others fangirled with her, expressing their joy with piercing shrieks, loud "Oh-my-Gods!", "I-can't-even!", "It's-canon!" and "The-ship-has-sailed!", causing the whole area to go deaf.

"But… But… He's all… Sunny!" Hades stuttered.

"Yeah. And?"

The Underworld God finally shrugged. As long as it wasn't Poseidon's son.

"So basically, Hades almost gave me a heart attack for nothing?" Poseidon frowned. "Pff. Drama Queen."

"Exc _use_ you!" The said Drama Queen protested. "The fanarts Persephone hung around our room can lead a person to think the way I did!"

"I can't believe you thought I was dating Percy."

As soon as these words left Nico's mouth, a big, teasing smile broke on Percy's face.

"Yeah. I don't know why they would think that. After all…"

"Percy… Don't!"

"I'm not your type!" Percy joked, wiggling his eyebrows.

* * *

 _Hello dear readers!_

 _First of all, I wanted to thank all of you for your reviews on_ "Daddy's Discovery" _and_ "A Mother's OTP" _. Just a reminder, these stories, this one included, are all in the same series, but can be read in any order._ _The "fanart" reference is actually from_ "Daddy's Discovery" _._

 _Second, big thanks to_ MyLittleBigBangSwitchAtOlympus _who suggested that I could write a fanfiction with Poseidon and Hades realizing that they were wrong about Pernico and that Nico was over it._

 _Finally, I know many of you are sick of the "not your type" joke. But in here, Percy is not going Berserk over it. He's joking and wants to tease our little fuzzy ball of darkness. And to be honest, I appreciate the "not your type", it's always funny to read._

 _Again, thanks guys. As usual, remember that my English has its flaws. If there is anything I should correct, please let me know and I'll do it right away! Continue to submit your crazy ideas! Heck, even give me a title for this series, if you want!_

 _Hopefully see you in another one-shot._

 _Love!_

 _Maddie._


End file.
